1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for surgical instruments, and more particularly, pertains to a process and apparatus for an autologous dermal graft transfer including, dermal dilators and dermal guides for plastic surgery, reconstructive surgery or collagen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No instruments have been specifically developed for dermal graft procedures. Simple spinal needles have been used to place dermal grafts.
This is a new concept regarding the treatment of wrinkles because prior art bovine collagen introduces a foreign protein. In some instances, this foreign protein may cause an antigenic reaction or a delayed cellular immune reaction. There is some concern whether injectable bovine collagen is associated with a disease called adjuvant disease.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by replacing the use of bovine collagen injections. It would replace the direct surgical excision of some wrinkle lines and would replace silicone injections into the dermis which have been used in remote history. Bovine collagen results do not last long. The present invention will also replace the compound called Fibril as a substance for treating wrinkles.